Balance
by WishfullyThinking
Summary: For there cannot be darkness without the light, or evil without good. The Goddess of the Universe has decided to stop the battles between evil and righteousness, even if it is unconventional. Now Jack and Aku are forced to be civil with one another until the noon of Valentines Day. Will they last that long? JAku (Jack x Aku) pairing. Rating may go up. DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _For there cannot be darkness without the light, or evil without good. The Goddess of the Universe has decided to stop the battles between evil and righteousness, even if it is unconventional. Now Jack and Aku are forced to be civil with one another until the noon of Valentines Day. Will they last that long? JAku pairing. Rating may go up._

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry. What am I doing with my life? Okay, this is a Jack x Aku fanfiction. To answer my previous question, it's because I have just started watching the show and I love the JAku pairing. (YES I JUST MADE UP THAT SHIP NAME SHUT UP) and there is very little fan-art of it and ZERO FRIGGIN FANFICS OF IT SO YEAH I'M FREAKIN DOIN' THIS So SHUT YER MOUTH. Inspired by art from _NightmareHound_, _ktshy_, and _C2ndyc21d_ on DeviantArt, so blame them for being so amazing. This could possibly go to an M rating because I have a dirty, dirty mind. Also, language and stuff. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the show **_Samurai Jack_**. Lordy, I wish I was. I just love the show to bits and crying because it was cancelled all those years ago. I love you Genndy! Thank you for being brilliant. *AHEM*, anyways, no I do not own _**Samurai Jack**__._

_Gotta get Back, Back to the Past, Samurai Jack!_

_Watch Out!_

* * *

The glow of the universe surrounded the area, vast in expanse, ever golden lights hung like trinkets, suspended of their own accord. In such a peaceful place, you would have never had thought such evil had been there.

Amaterasu hung aimlessly in the vacuum, allowing the lights to dim slightly. Her kimono seemed to be made out of pure light, light that seemed to rebound off of each star that made up the area. Her black hair, smoother than silk, was pulled up in its usual accord. Her brothers, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi, were at her side, eyes cast at a globe their sister held in her delicate pale fingers.

At the moment, the goddess was concerned… well maybe more annoyed than concerned. Into the globe, they could see a righteous samurai warrior defending two enslaved children, fighting off a wicked beast of darkness: Aku.

Amaterasu shivered at that name. It had been forever and never ago that the darkness he spawned from was destroyed in these planes. How he survived, Amaterasu did not know. The Deities: Odin, Ra, and Vishnu had done their best to help the humans protect themselves, but it seemed the bearer of the magic sword had been catapulted into the future and into a strange and new world. Amaterasu had watched it all unfold. The wars against Aku, the blood that had been shed. The world had begun to crumble, corrupted by Aku's foul tyranny on earth.

But the samurai returned once more to battle him. Aku's subjects were beginning to question him, mostly the children and young adults. But not enough to overthrow the evil wizard. The Goddess of the Universe feared that if there was an uprising, that all the creatures on earth would be destroyed.

"I do not believe we should interfere, sister." Said Susanoo, god of storms and the sea. It appeared the earth did not need him anymore, considering he was no longer in control of the seas anymore. A group of pitiful sub-class humans had taken control of the bodies of water with the Jewel of Neptune, and bended them to their will. Foolish samurai, naïve samurai.

"If we do not, Aku will destroy this planet and move onto others. Don't you agree?" Amaterasu whispered as she tilted the globe, the samurai slicing into the demon, who shrieked in anger and pain.

"Yes, but our kind has already interfered once into mortal affairs. We should take heed to not do it again." Hissed Tsukuyomi, god of the moon. Usually, Amaterasu wouldn't associate herself with such a vile and evil god; Tsukuyomi had killed another god purely out of disgust. Amaterasu couldn't bring herself to forgive him. But she needed him at the moment, at least, to hear and monitor her plans.

"I have only brought you here to hear what I plan for the future, brothers." Amaterasu glared at them, however spoke softly. "I plan on stopping the battles once and for all."

"What are you to do, sister?" Susanoo studied the orb, "Kill the samurai? Destroy Aku?"

"Neither." The Goddess of the Universe willed herself up, clutching the orb to her chest. "I am going to stop their battles and maintain order of evil and good."

"And how do you suppose you are going to do that?" The God of the Moon asked with a rather insulting tone. "They are obviously mortal enemies. It is foolish to think that you could make a difference in their battle. Either one dies or is banished forever."

"I tend to disagree, Tsukuyomi." Said the goddess, and abruptly faded from the plane of existence, only the orb remaining.

* * *

"AKKUUU!"

The sound of clashing was heard as the samurai blocked the attack of a beetle drone, which whirled and buzzed in frustration, promptly being cut in half after the samurai had recovered. Rolling, Jack striked another and another, being forced back as he defended the two slaves, who huddled together weeping. The samurai could hear the Lord of Darkness letting out a maniacal laugh, causing Jack's frustrations to flare.

**"It is inevitable that you will be overrun, Samurai."** The demon sneered as it loomed over the drones and the humans. Jack gritted his teeth, slicing another drone in half and kicking it away before it exploded, taking out yet another beetle.

_"As much as I hate to admit it, Samurai, he is right."_

Jack jerked in surprise, the voice strikingly strange and clear. Normally, one could not hear over the sound of explosions and the clicking of gears as the drones moved, but Jack could clearly hear the strangely penetrating, but not uncomfortable voice.

The flaming spire gave a great lurch, and it felt as if they were no long on earth anymore. Aku felt the shift as well, holding onto the flame carvings of the walls, looking slightly unnerved as light flooded into the room. The drones stopped, seeming to be awed by something behind the samurai. Jack turned, greeted by the sight of the slave child, however floating a few feet from the ground. Her brother sat confused, tears dripping from his cheeks unabashed.

"_Samurai, you have done well to combat this evil, but I fear that this battle is never-ending." _Said the voice that seemed to be emanating from the floating child, however it seemed disembodied, her mouth not moving. The voice became clearer, and softer, as a mother would speak to their child.

"Who… who are you?" The Samurai was still on guard, his katana raised in order to defend himself. The drones were still motionless, to the irritation of Aku.

_"I am Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun and the Universe. I am here to cease this endless battle." _

Aku visibly flinched. He was basically meeting his other half, the master of light. One look outside and he was assured they were not on earth anymore. The soft orange glow had memories hurdling into his mind. This was his birth and almost his death place.

**"This battle will end when the Samurai is destroyed."** Aku hissed, his flaming eyebrows making his point. The child maintained an uncompromisingly stoic expression on her face.

_"While that is a definite possibility to stop the battle, I cannot allow the Samurai's death." _Amaterasu replied sharply, as if insulted.

**"WHAT?! Why not?" **Aku growled, his height ever expanding as he grew angrier.

_"For there cannot be darkness without the light, or evil without good. I am not the greatest of all good. Earth is not my home. Humans on this planet have shied away from their divine rulers. We are not needed anymore. But good and evil must be balanced. Without order, there is no chaos, and vice versa." _She explained. _"You should know this, Aku."_

"But there are plenty of pure-hearted beings on this planet." Jack attempted to argue. "But I am not agreeing that I should be destroyed."

_"Are you sure of that, Samurai?" _She tilted her head, _"Those gangsters you trusted in returning the Jewel of Neptune have not returned it as you had thought. Many of the people you have entrusted are far from pure-hearted. While there are some who are in intention good, their actions reflect only evil. Only you have been the purest of heart in these corrupted lands. Only you have been able to resist every sin. You are Aku's polar opposite. That is why you must live, in order to maintain balance."_

Jack was rather surprised by these words, but took them in stride, bowing to the goddess possessing the child's body. "Thank you for your kind words."

The Goddess smiled, _"No, thank you for existing." _She then turned to the Master of Darkness, _"And unfortunately, I cannot allow Aku to be destroyed either. His presence on earth has kept the world at balance. But at the moment, it appears that he is an overgrown weed."_

Aku growled at this remark.

_"Please, do not take any insult from my words. Many weeds are beautiful and can aid many. Why, dandelions can be used as a remedy, and children have weaved flower crowns from such blooms. But I digress, my presence here isn't to discuss flora. It is to create a deal that would allow you two to live in… well… relative harmony."_

Both Jack and Aku seemed to be taken off-guard by this statement. How could these opposites live in harmony, side by side? Aku began to laugh, his laughter bouncing off the flame décor of his spire, which did not affect the goddess who remained unjostled by the humor the Lord of Darkness found in it.

**"You must be mad, that is impossible. As you have stated, we are compete opposites. There is no possibility that me and this foolish mortal could remain… neutral towards each other. I am the bringer of despair, not the bringer of friendship." **Aku hissed after his laugh, appearing almost insulted.

_"That is why I am forcing your hand." _She tilted her head in amusement, _"The two of you will be forced to live in a house together. If either of you destroys the other, which is highly unlikely, I will personally destroy the killer. Aku, you will be limited on your power of darkness. For I am the light, I shall shine wherever your darkness is. You will be weakened, on the verge of losing all your powers, but you shall remain immortal. Samurai, your sword will not kill Aku, but you may defend yourself of him and any others when the time comes. You may gravely injure him, but you cannot destroy him."_

Jack attempted to take this in stride, but found himself dumbstruck. Impossible. Aku would kill him the moment the Goddess left. But he reminded himself that Aku would also be weakened by the Goddess's light. So maybe he had a chance.

Aku also seemed to be in shock, and angry, clenching his fists and appearing to be ready to pounce. The goddess cocked her head.

_"May I remind you that I can snuff you out, yes? The other deities may not have been able to destroy you, but it has been a millennium since we have meddled in mortal affairs. We have grown stronger, and we can destroy you. But as I have said, there must be a balance, or this world will be destroyed."_

**"I would like to see you try." **Aku growled, raising a claw-like palm to strike the goddess, but was over-come with the sensation of weakness, coldness creeping up his body.

**"What… what's happening? Stop…" **Aku said weakly, the ferocity of his voice gone. He almost sounded fearful, his eyes wide.

_"I have told you, Aku. If you attempt to fight, I will destroy you. I will create another evil myself to replace you if I must. You are lucky I am giving you this chance." _ The Goddess growled, upset at being defied. She eased her power away from Aku, who once again regained his sense of self and returned to his normal size. _"You will now hear my terms."_

_"You will live together in a village far from the city. The villagers will see no problem nor fear the Lord of Darkness inhabiting their village with the Samurai keeping watch of him. You shall remain in a dojo atop a high mountain near the village. I will check on you weekly and monthly, to see if you have improved on your tolerance for one another. There will be a final day, an end of term I should say. When it is noon on Valentine's Day, I shall see if I have succeeded. If not…"_

_"The Samurai will forever remain in the future, always chasing after rumors and opportunities to return home. He will never return home, as these plans will always be squashed, these rumors proven untrue. Aku will always be worried over the Samurai's attempts to return to the past, wrapped up in his battles with the Samurai, which neither will win nor lose. The balance will be kept, at the cost of your lives and sanity."_

Jack felt a sickness rise in his throat, knowing that he had no choice to accept. He knew that he was the more patient of the two, and could probably try to remain civilized with the Lord of Darkness, but it was only a matter of time until his patience snapped. Aku remained silent, glaring at the Goddess possessing the human child's body, who watched them with reservation.

_"You must accept these terms, or your monotony of an existence will continue on." _She reminded, a smile twisting her features.

Without much apprehension, the Samurai bowed. "I accept the terms."

Aku was, again, caught off guard, glaring at the Samurai through slitted lids, a pout obvious on his lips. **"I suppose I accept as well."**

_"The terms are accepted, and the contract is binding. I shall now send you to the village. Oh, and Aku, do not worry about your cities. I shall take your role until I deem you and the Samurai are harmonious. さようならと幸運__*"_

And without a moment's hesitation, the goddess opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched shriek. As Aku had did when he had torn a hole in time, the Goddess tore a hole in space-time, which sucked the two in. Amaterasu chuckled as she heard the angry yell of Aku, which echoed in the empty spire.

At once, the Goddess of the Universe released the child's body, which slumped to the ground and was held by her brother. Returning the spire back into the city on earth, she shooed the children out, freeing them, and took the form of Aku, ordering the drones back.

Soon, Amaterasu's brothers arrived, immediately recognizing her.

"Sister, who are you fooling in the skin of the devil?" Said Susanoo, who blinked rapidly in amusement when he recognized her.

"This is ridiculous. They will destroy each other in a day's time, I am sure of it." Growled The God of the Moon.

"We shall see, brother." Said Amaterasu-Aku, "We shall see."

* * *

*goodbye and good luck

Cover art by _C2ndyc21d_**!**

_**TBC!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _For there cannot be darkness without the light, or evil without good. The Goddess of the Universe has decided to stop the battles between evil and righteousness, even if it is unconventional. Now Jack and Aku are forced to be civil with one another until the noon of Valentines Day. Will they last that long? JAku pairing. Rating may go up._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the show **_Samurai Jack_**. Lordy, I wish I was. I just love the show to bits and crying because it was cancelled all those years ago. I love you Genndy! Thank you for being brilliant. *AHEM*, anyways, no I do not own _**Samurai Jack**__._

_Gotta get Back, Back to the Past, Samurai Jack!_

_Watch Out!_

* * *

The melodious call of wind-chimes awoke the samurai. The room was cool as a breeze blew in. For half a moment, he thought he might be home, that all of his past memories were just a big bad dream. But he knew he was fooling himself. This looked nothing like his home.

The warmth of the futon beckoned him to stay inside the covers, but he knew he could not hide there all day. Sighing, he pushed himself off of the kotatsu*, he stretched out his legs and checked outside. The sliding door easily moved, and he was greeted with a blast of pleasantly cool air. Outside, cherry blossoms were blooming, so it must be sometime in spring, depending on the climate. Jack ran his hands through his long mane of hair, catching sight of a spring just down the hill, a few trees here and there to provide some privacy.

Gathering his gi* and his sandals, the samurai strode across the lawn, which was damp from the morning dew. Birds chirped happily overhead. This could almost fool him. Almost. But he knew not of a spring near the palace, so this obviously wasn't his home. He did not see a palace nearby either; the building he had just stepped away from was a hodgepodge of what appeared to be a traditional Japanese home and a dojo.

Jack dropped his bundle near the spring's edge, quickly removing his bandage-like undergarment and submerged himself into the refreshing pool. Not wasting any time, the samurai dunked his head under, scrubbing his hair of filth for as long as he could until he needed to surface for air. Now that he was alert, the stuffiness of sleep having been washed away, he quickly looking around the area. Believing that he was alone, he began scrubbing his body, however still on guard.

_**"I cannot stand to look at you."**_Aku had said when they arrived at the house through the vortex, quickly leaving the room as soon as he had entered it. Jack didn't argue, he didn't feel the need to exert himself already. But there had been something strange. Aku had seemed shorter, still a foot taller than Jack however. And maybe weaker? Jack supposed with amusement that the lord of darkness was not used to being so powerless.

Jack soon stepped out of the pool, shaking the water from his body somewhat in the fashion of a dog, and quickly robing himself. Slipping on his sandals, he made his way back into the building and through the bedroom he had slept in. The hallways seemed to go on forever. Through one door, the room seemed to be fit for young ladies of Jack's time. Another held a large room with many dummies that could be practiced on, including an assortment of weapons.

And through the third door, Jack caught the sight of the sleeping Aku. Or his back, at least. Jack felt something akin to surprise jump in his throat, but was careful not to slam the door as he closed it, quickly walking down the hall. Eventually, Jack was lucky to stumble upon a kitchen, where Jack would have known he was not in his past. There sat a white rectangular ice-box, and a smaller and squarer box that created fire when you turned a knob. Jack had to think a moment before he remembered the proper names: a fridge and an oven.

Opening up the fridge, Jack took account what there was to eat. Sushi, soup, noodles. Bunds of yellow fruit called bananas and spikey ones that he heard a man call pineapple. He came across a yellow-green fruit, a name not coming to mind. But he was sure that the goddess wouldn't put anything into the fridge that was toxic to either himself or Aku.

Pulling a few of the yellow-green fruits from the fridge, he set them on the chabudai* and set across the room for a knife. He also found a kettle and put a few green tea leaves into it, filling it with water and set it on the stove to heat. As Jack grabbed a cup for himself for some inexplicable reason, he had the urge to grab a second cup. Perhaps if Aku, which Jack hoped not, joined him.

Jack had the civility to remain calm and courteous with many people, but this would indeed by a challenge for his patience. Aku was a corrupting spirit of despair, and Jack was on a quest to destroy him. How was that supposed to work?

When the kettle whistled, Jack grabbed the kettle and turned off the oven, stepping back to his seat and pouring himself a cup, setting the kettle on the table. Quickly setting to work, he began slicing pieces of the yellow-green fruit, pleased with the sweet taste that contrasted with the pleasantly bitter tea.

The sliding sound down the hall alerted Jack that Aku was awake. His nerves went haywire, his ears straining to hear where the demon was going. But he attempted to keep a cool disposition, calmly continuing to eat the fruit and drink his tea. Once the footsteps came closer, Jack knew that Aku was heading his way. But he did not attempt to scramble out of the room. He would have to face Aku sooner or later, and it would be unpleasant either way.

As the shape shifter entered, he leaned down to fit through the door, his eyes trained away from the samurai for the moment. He showed no emotion as he rummaged into the fridge, coming out with a package of noodles. Jack unintentionally sipped loudly from is tea, a curious expression on his face. Aku looked grumpy. One could guess the reason was the sapping of his powers caused him to feel hunger, the fact he didn't have a minion to make breakfast for him, and generally not being able to kill the Samurai. Jack slowly continued eating, watching Aku without comment.

Aku rummaged through the pots and pans, becoming even more irritated. Jack could feel the tension and cleared his throat, successfully gaining Aku's attention.

"I think there are pots above you in the cabinet." Jack offered helpfully, and then frowned as the demon rolled his eyes and reached up easily to open the cabinet, grabbing a suitable pot. He quickly began cooking the noodles, ignoring the samurai's existence for the moment.

When Aku finally sat, Jack leaned over and poured him a cup, feeling obligated to be courteous to the demon, as he was to everyone. The demon grunted, grabbing the cup and taking a drink, finding nothing to comment about. The samurai took this as a good sign. The lord of darkness quickly began devouring his food, glancing up at the samurai every other moment or so, almost suspicious. It was so strange, just sitting there, facing one another and not in battle. Jack stared back, calmly sipping his tea and taking a bite out of the fruit.

They were silent for many minutes until Aku broke the silence, **"Mango."**

"Huh?" Jack looked at the demon, raising a brow.

**"That fruit you're eating. It's a mango."** Aku shrugged as he stood. Now Jack recognized what was different; the demon was wearing a black kimono that almost blended in with the rest of him. That meant even his ability to control the shadows had waned.

"I… thank you." Jack replied politely, blinking in confusion.

**"I had a thought,"** Began Aku as he tossed his dishes in the sink, **"Since this goddess wants us to be friends so badly, we could play a game. A friendly game."**

"A game?" The samurai raised a brow in suspicion; the sarcasm in the demon's voice was not lost on him. "What kind of… game?"

**"It's very simple, it is called Tic-Tac-Toe."** Aku explained, **"I would be the X's, you would be the O's. All you need to do is get three of your O's in a row, and you win."**

"I do not know…" Began Jack, still unnerved by the Demon's sudden hospitality. There was something playful in Aku's eyes, something mischievous.

**"Oh please, we can play it right now."** Aku patted the cushion near his. **"Come, sit."**

The samurai hesitated only a moment before giving in. While Aku was in such a weak state, it was probable they were as evenly match as ever, even with Jack being without his sword, which was tucked safely in his room. Once Jack had sat, Aku raised one clawed finger and began carving four lines into the wood, each parallel to one another. Jack glanced at the knife he had been using to slice the mangos, and grabbed it.

**"You first. You are the O's, remember?" **

"Yes, yes, I remember." Jack retorted, allowing a huff of irritation to escape his lips. But he was not bothered. Carving an O into the left middle box, Jack watched as Aku carved an X in the middle. Jack responded by carving yet another O in the left lower box. Aku took away Jack's chance at victory by carving another X in the higher left box, a smirk playing on his lips. Only a tiny bit frustrated, Jack retaliated by carving an O in the lower right box, smiling when Aku grunted in frustration.

**"Good job, samurai. Now we're tied because no one can create three in a row."** Aku glared at him. Jack only smirked, pleased with himself that he could stop Aku… in a game of tic-tac-toe? Feeble victory, yes, but it boosted his confidence.

**"What are you smiling about, you didn't win either!"** Aku growled dangerously, **"Fine, best two out of three."**

The two remained in battle for a few more matches, Jack successfully winning one and tying another two, but Aku won the last one.

**"Since I have won the game, I decree you should be the one to make dinner tonight."** Aku declared, smirking smugly at the man who rolled his eyes.

"We are tied, so it is only fair we both contribute."

**"Ugh…"** Aku looked at the clock on the wall, resigning without much of a fight. **"Fine, we have a few hours before then anyways…"**

There was again silence. The wooden chabudai was riddled with the carvings of their game. Jack couldn't help but feel extremely uneasy about this. He was even more surprised when he found himself so near the demon. He hadn't realized he had gravitated that close while they played their game. Aku noticed as well, but said nothing, preoccupied by carving into the wood with his finger.

"Well, there is… a training room down the hall." Jack pointed out after an awkward moment. Aku merely nodded in recognition, resting his head in one hand.

**"Well, I am going to explore the area, if you don't mind."** Aku replied after a moment, pushing himself up. **"I need to recognize where I am."**

As Aku started for the door, Jack stood, "I must go with you."

**"And why is that?"** The shape shifter turned, frowning at him.

"Because, as the goddess stated, the civilians in the town will not question or be frightened by your presence as long as I am with you." Jack said, clearing the chabudai and setting the kettle, cups, and blade in the sink.

**"They should be frightened of me."** Aku warned the samurai.

"You are not as powerful as you once were, wouldn't they be curious why you do not attack them?" The samurai pointed out, "Now stay here while I retrieve my sword."

**"Right…" **

Jack looked back a moment before going through the door into the hall, making a beeline for his room and grabbing his katana, returning back to the kitchen only to find that Aku was gone.

"Damn him." Jack hissed, shouldering the door open to run after the demon. The wind whipped across the area, tree branches tossing around wildly, the samurai's hair fluttering in the wind, subdued by the pin stuck in his hair. He jumped over a stump in the road, huffing and puffing as he caught the dot in the distance that Jack could figure was Aku.

"AKU!" Jack yelled in frustration as he barreled into the shape shifter's back, catching him by surprise. They fell over in the dirt of the beaten path. "I told you to wait for me!"

**"I take orders from no man." **Aku hissed as he struggled to get to his feet once more. With Jack on his back, this was a tad difficult. **"Get off me, you wretch!"**

"We are exploring together, or I will wrestle you back into that house."

**"I'd like to see you try, samurai!"**

"That can be arranged!"

"Mommy, look, it's Aku!"

The two stopped bickering at once at the sound of a child's voice. Both Aku and Jack looked up, catching sight of a boy in a dark blue kimono, who pointed at the two in a mixture of fear and amazement.

"And Samurai Jack has him on his belly!" The child giggled. His mother pulled her child behind her back, glaring at the two. The woman was very fearful of the demon, but the sight of a human resting on his back, that human being samurai Jack, calmed her just a bit.

"It is… I-It is impolite to stare, Pō*." The mother began to steer her child back down the path, the child peering behind their back to stare as long as his could before the two disappeared from sight.

"See? This is exactly why I had to come. If I hadn't, you would have terrified that mother and child." Jack hissed, trying to keep them from being overheard.

**"Oh, get off of me!" **Aku shouted, bucking up wildly and jostling the samurai from his back.

As Jack got up, he dusted off his gi, looking irritably at the demon, "Well?"

After a moment, Aku sighed. **"Fine."**

* * *

*a small wooden frame that holds up the futon

*a type of clothing a samurai would wear

*a low riding table

*Poe! A cameo of me. :D

_**TBC!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _For there cannot be darkness without the light, or evil without good. The Goddess of the Universe has decided to stop the battles between evil and righteousness, even if it is unconventional. Now Jack and Aku are forced to be civil with one another until the noon of Valentines Day. Will they last that long? JAku pairing. Rating may go up._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the show **_Samurai Jack_**. Lordy, I wish I was. I just love the show to bits and crying because it was cancelled all those years ago. I love you Genndy! Thank you for being brilliant. *AHEM*, anyways, no I do not own _**Samurai Jack**__._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **A bit rated M here. Try to skip around the _italicized_ part. :D

_Gotta get Back, Back to the Past, Samurai Jack!_

_Watch Out!_

* * *

The Goddess of the Universe was pleased. They had already begun cooperating with each other, even if unwillingly so. She monitored their sight-seeing of the village, which was quaint in size, surrounded by mountains and hills, so it was no surprised that they hadn't been attacked nor pillaged. Amaterasu was honestly relieved when the two finally went back to their house and reluctantly shared the task of supper.

As a couple months passed, she found the two were stuck in their "try to be courteous and cooperative with each other" thing, but always ending up fighting in the end. These battles never turned bloody, at least. They knew of their limitations. She questioned the two in private whenever she made her visits, having received answers such as "they just didn't get along very well."

Usually, Amaterasu was patient, but she found her patience thinning with these two. So, she devised a plan.

_"Sister, you must be careful."_ Said Susanoo, _"You know not of the repercussions that will occur. Remember Minos's bull and his wife?"_

_"Yes, I do remember."_ Amaterasu replied as she began to contact another god, Chang Hsien, god of pregnancy and dreams.

_"You have called for me?"_ The god asked in a dreamy, pleasant voice.

_"Yes, I must call in a favor. I would wish these two to… well…"_ She floated beside the god, whispering in their ear her plans.

_"Ah yes, I do believe I can aid in that."_ The god smiled knowingly, and began to work their magic on the two sleeping figures on Earth.

* * *

_The samurai was standing right in front of him. Aku found this odd. Something was not right. Then it hit him; he was dreaming. He had not dreamed or slept in a long time. He did not need to sleep. But with the Goddess's sapping of his powers, it seemed he was almost mortal. How pathetic._

_As Aku snapped back to attention, which was an odd thing to do in a dream, he noted the samurai was undoing his robe, tossing the belt randomly to the floor. Aku attempted to move, but felt nailed in place, helpless as he watched the samurai remove his sandals and eventually his undergarments. He unpinned his hair, the dark locks falling across his back and over his shoulders._

_He sucked in a breath, pointedly turning his gaze to the every-expanding nothingness. But a footstep was heard. The samurai was coming closer, and the demon could not deny that he was very much aware of it. He shivered at the flesh of Jack's fingers creeping up his arm. His cheeks flushed. What was going on? He didn't think about the samurai like this!_

_The samurai ('the dream-samurai', he corrected himself) continued as he pressed himself against Aku's body, his arms wrapping around his neck, a smile teasing at his lips._

**_"Get off me, samurai." _**_He protested, mumbling without much strength. The dream-samurai simply smiled, and standing on his toes, he pressed his lips against his. And damn dream-Jack put his hands on either side of Aku's face, not allowing him to pull himself away. They remained in this battle for minutes, hours. It seemed to go on forever until Aku had to come up for air, his face blooming with a red blush. Dream-Jack was pleased with himself, practically purring._

_And the dream-Jack did it again. This time Aku didn't even try to fight it. In fact, he invited it, his arms finally free as he grabbed at the dream-Jack. They were drinking each other in, forcing the demon to stoop lower in order to get a better angle. Their eyes closed. Fingers and claws clutched at collars and hair. And as they sank down, the horizon tipped on its side, and slowly, thickly, hour by hour. Aku began to feel needy, hungry…_

_They kissed long, moving against each other in a rhythm that was as old as time. It appeared that the dream-Samurai longed for more. Aku burned with need. Yet dream-Jack made no move to descend to any part of Aku's body except his lips. _

_The two suddenly broke away, and Aku took the opportunity to suckle at the dream-Jack's neck, delighting in the many moans and groans of pleasure he brought forth from him, a deadly smirk playing across his lips._

_Aku stripped himself of his clothes as he rolled him over onto his back. Then he rained an obscene amount of passionate kisses that were as fast as lightning but yet seared the dream-Jack straight to his very inner most depths. Aku lips lingered from his neck and traversed down to dream-Jack's chest, gingerly sucked one hardened nipple at a time, a smirk growing ever brighter and larger with each of the dream-Jack's sighs, moans, and groans._

_Aku was gifting the dream-Jack by sending him flaming through his entire being with each new kiss, lick, and stroke, Aku only teased the dream-Samurai's manhood; it was all he could do to merely brush the top of his member with the tips of his fingers. The dream-Jack groaned, frustration mingling with his pleasure. Desperately seeking a way for Aku's hand to stroke him, he brought up his legs to force him, smiling devilishly at the demon, who amusedly smiled back._

_The demon gave the dream-samurai a cheeky grin before descending down to his waist, caressing his claws along dream-Jack's legs as he did so. Dream-Jack's jerked rather violently when Aku licked the underside of his cock. His eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth clenched in an attempt not to scream out at the intense pleasure. He was in heaven… _and then it stopped.

Gasping for breath, Aku sat up, his heart beating faster than he ever experienced. He shook his head, confirming to himself that it was just a dream, only a dream. More like a nightmare, really. He did NOT desire the samurai, his mortal enemy. Sitting up, he was met with the unpleasant surprise of his blankets being tented, the pulsing of his shaft far beyond anything he could ignore at the moment. Blushing, he forced himself to think of something disgusting. Or the word 'moist' would do.

After he dealt with that little problem, he was sure it was going to be impossible to go back to sleep. Aku pulled himself from his bed, stomping out of his room and into the kitchen, and was met by a sleepy-eyed Samurai, his hair wild around his shoulders. _Just like in his dream._

Shaking off that thought, he sat opposite to the samurai, helping himself to a slice he had been cutting off of a banana. The samurai smiled wryly.

**"Didn't get any sleep?"** Aku asked. Not that he cared.

Jack shook his head, "I did get a bit, but I had this strange reoccurring dream."

**"Oh? Do tell." **Aku smirked, taking a bite out of the fruit.

"It… was nothing important." Jack frowned a bit, looking almost… flustered?

Aku remained silent a moment, watching as the samurai avoided his gaze. Could he have…? No, he couldn't have had. It was very rare indeed to share dreams, and he doubted that the samurai would be so willing as to… kiss him.

The pair remained silent as they ate. It was a few minutes before the samurai spoke up once more.

"I just remembered, there's going to be a festival this evening." Jack finally looked to the demon. "Are you going to go?"

**"Probably." **Aku sighed dramatically. There was nothing else to do. The locals were still extremely nervous about the lord Aku in their village, but were relieved that Samurai Jack was keeping him in check. Outside news was hard to come by, so the samurai was surprised when they recognized him. Their news never usually leaked out of the village.

"Then I suppose I will have to escort you there." Yawned Jack, standing and striding towards the door. "I'm going to go wash up. I suppose I will see you this evening."

Aku nodded, his mouth dry at the mention of washing. **"Right."**

As the samurai left, Aku scurried from the kitchen to a room with a window. He just had to watch him. It wasn't creepy. He just wanted to know if everything he saw in his dream was accurate. He could barely see through the trees near the spring, but he was certain that was the same undergarments he saw the dream-Jack wearing. Aku watched a little longer, perhaps too long. He shook his head, returning to his bedroom to council with himself.

* * *

The festival was truly loud and wild. A papier-mâché dragon carried by men flew about in a clearing, enticing children to ooh and ahh in excitement. The food was good too, Jack was sure he had more than a few helpings of sushi and a few sweets. He found it strange that Aku was silent a good amount of time.

**"I just do not feel well." **He had shrugged when the samurai asked, but reluctantly accepted the candy he was offered. A few children ran around the demon in a circle, playing, not knowing the potential danger they were in. But the demon was too preoccupied to notice. Jack chuckled anyways, which snapped Aku out of his stupor.

**"What? What's so funny?!" **He snarled, whipping around to face the children, **"Leave me be!"**

After successfully chasing off the children and receiving a good talking-to from Jack, they migrated with the crowd (a huge bubble allowing Aku his room) to a moderately large hill. The pair took their seats in the shade of a tree.

"I suppose they are going to light the fireworks now." Commented the samurai as he peeked around the branches of the tree. Aku grunted in recognition. He had set off a few fireworks in his time. Whenever he won a battle, or anything for that matter, he celebrated. Perhaps his underlings also celebrated their victories together. He didn't know. Aku found it strange so many people would just come together and celebrate what, flowers blooming? But he didn't argue. His mind was still wandering, wandering back to that dream.

He was almost certain that the samurai had dreamed it too. But he didn't know for sure. He cocked a brow at the samurai after a moment, considering him, and reverted his gaze when the samurai looked back.

_BOOM! _The sudden crashing sound of a firework going off alerted them the fireworks presentation was starting. The samurai leaned against the tree, fully enamored with the sight. Perhaps the samurai was feeling nostalgia from his time at his home, during their festivals. But Aku didn't care. He didn't care at all.

As sparklers went off, the finale started. The calling of children flew through the air, conversation almost deafening along with the colorful explosions overhead. It felt as everything was spinning, spinning. Jack bumped his head softly against Aku's arm, causing them both to jump. Turning towards each other, as the final fire work went off, Aku grabbed the samurai's face and pulled him in close. Their lips met like a splash of warm water.

* * *

_**TBC!**_


End file.
